


Новая рутина

by Gagarka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, no mcu characters, very conditional crossover with mcu
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagarka/pseuds/Gagarka
Summary: Если бы в начале их геройской карьеры кто-то сказал, что в итоге они будут устраивать показательные (т.е. постановочные) битвы добра со злом, при этом прекрасно зная, кто прячется под масками друзей и врагов, Маринетт бы непременно плюнула ему в лицо.





	Новая рутина

— Маринетт, Адриан, — Натали зашла в гостиную и пристроила несколько чехлов с костюмами на спинке дивана, — до показа осталась неделя. Завтра должна быть последняя примерка, но Габриэль попросил вас всё проверить и внести изменения до завтрашнего вечера.  
  
Маринетт уже добралась до чехлов и вытащила вешалку с бежевым костюмом. По её скромному мнению создателя, всё было прекрасно. Она сама не ожидала, что будет настолько спокойна перед своим первым сольным показом в качестве модельера. Тикки, наверное, была права, когда объяснила это банальной привычкой, но, конечно, поддержка Адриана и мсье Агреста были важны также, если не больше.  
  
— Изменения в расписании?  
— Да, Адриан, встречу с представителем ЩИТа перенесли на послезавтра, поэтому ваш отец решил, что Молю стоит напасть пораньше.  
— Нам будет нужна поддержка? — уточнила Маринетт.  
— Нет, схема стандартная.  
— Это хорошо.  
  
Перебрав вешалки, Маринетт отнесла их в мастерскую, давая Адриану и Натали время на приватный разговор. Маринетт рассеянно забралась на подоконник и уставилась на пузырящиеся от ливня лужи и огибающие их цветные куполы зонтов. Если бы в начале их геройской карьеры кто-то сказал, что в итоге они будут устраивать показательные (т.е. постановочные) битвы добра со злом, при этом прекрасно зная, кто прячется под масками друзей и врагов, Маринетт бы непременно плюнула ему в лицо. Но сейчас ей двадцать два, и пора юношеского максимализма уже осталась позади вместе с той наивной девчонкой, которая была раздавлена той правдой, что ей открылась, когда они с Котом выследили базу Моли. Тогда она сбежала к Хлое, потому что там бы её уж точно никто не стал искать. Удивительно, но заклятая подруга пустила её к себе без возражений. Чуть позже рассказав, что давно уже знает, что Маринетт и Ледибаг одно лицо.  
  
 _Дюпен-Чен, я, конечно, знала, что ты наивная дура, но других-то по себе не ровняй._  
  
Едкие комментарии и самодовольные реплики привели Маринетт в порядок всего за несколько дней, а потом она снова надела серьги, и её нашёл Кот. Позже они вместе с Габриэлем Агрестом, мастером Фу и целой толпой квами пытались расшифровать все записи в книге, касающиеся совместного использования камней Ледибаг и Кота Нуара. И хотя прогресс был, непереведённой оставалась большая и самая важная часть. Тогда-то их и нашли агенты ЩИТа.  
  
Маринетт невзлюбила их с первой же секунды знакомства, потому что, честно, приходить в сознание непонятно где и слышать о себе всю подноготную приятного мало. Но потом они помогли с переводом, а, когда оказалось, что последняя стадия рака даже камням чудес не по силам, предложили свою помощь.  
  
Идея на самом деле была гениальна в своей простоте.  
  
 _Чтобы избежать появления настоящих злодеев нам нужны вы. Вы действуете подобно вакцине или пугалу, занимаете нишу героев и злодеев в этом городе._  
  
Звучало дико, но работало — пока в остальном мире на Землю десантировались армии пришельцев, города падали с небес и появлялись очередные непонятые гении с великими целями или вендеттами, в Париже и реже в других частях страны Ледибаг и Кот Нуар оставались гарантом спокойствия, раз за разом отбивая все атаки Хищного Моля и его временных союзников.  
  
— Маринетт! — с громким криком ворвался в мастерскую Адриан. Проскользив по паркету и опрокинув по пути табурет с выкройками, он остановился опираясь на подоконник: — Она… мама… она пришла в себя! Вот почему ЩИТ ждёт нас с отцом завтра на европейской базе.  
  
Она не знала что сказать, поэтому просто крепко-крепко обняла, чувствуя, как подрагивают его ладони на её спине.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — твёрдо сказала она, — поезжай к отцу прямо сейчас, вам обоим это нужно.  
  
Адриан на миг стиснул её в объятиях и шепнул «спасибо» в самое ухо, щекоча тёплым дыханием, прежде чем выбежать за дверь. Глядя ему вслед Маринетт чувствовала, как губы сами собой складываются в широченную улыбку.  
  
Минуту спустя она хлопнула себя по щекам, собираясь с мыслями. Ей предстояло найти замену ведущей модели и пережить показ без наставника.  
  
Кажется, _теперь_ у неё есть повод для волнения.


End file.
